The Bade Moments
by MazLikesCoffee
Summary: First fanfic: Jade's keeping a secret for Beck, but how long will she be able to keep it?
1. Chapter 1: The Incident Part 1

Chapter 1: The Incident (Part 1)

Beck's POV

"Jade."

"Beck."

I smiled at my girlfriend, who was currently sprawled across my bed.

"You have to get up. It's our first day back!"

"…So?"

"So, we can't be late!" I walked over to Jade, my fingers at the ready. If there was one thing that got Jade moving, it was being tickled. I started moving towards her.

"Beckett, don't you dare get any closer."

I smiled devilishly. "What if I do?"

Her eyes widened. I was loving this. "Then… then I'll… I'LL TELL ANDRE ABOUT THE INCIDENT."

I stopped in my tracks. "You wouldn't."

She raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

I sighed. There was no way I was gonna let anyone find out what happened last year.

"_Beck, honey! Jade's at the door!"_

"_OK, I'll be down in a sec!" It was our two month anniversary. I was planning on taking Jade to the beach. It was a really nice night. I'd packed sandwiches, coffee, and chocolate cake. And I'd gotten black roses specially. Tonight was going to be perfect. I walked downstairs, and was met by a beautiful sight. _

_Jade's POV_

"_Thanks for the ride, mom."_

"_No problem, honey. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"_

_I sighed. "Yes mom, I already told you. Beck's dropping me off."_

"_Well ok then," Elizabeth said uncertainly. "But remember, if you need me..."_

"_I'll be fine mom! Stop worrying, ok? We're just going to the beach; I'll only be half an hour away."_

"_I know honey, it's just," tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes. "My little girl's growing up so fast! I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You've turned into a beautiful, independent woman. Everything I wish I could've been when I was your age. Looking at you just fills me with pride, Jadelyn."_

_Jadelyn. I'd let that slide this one time. TO be honest, I was taken aback. Mom was never usally yhis forward with her feelings. In fact, a tiny part of me wanted to give her a hug and tell her how much I loved her, and that she was beautiful, inside and out. But, being Jade West, I didn't._

"_Thanks mom. That means a lot." I gave her a tiny smile, but she understood. She smiled back at me._

"_Well, I'd better be going. I don't want to keep Beck waiting," I said, opening the car door._

"_Of course. Have a good time! I love you."_

_Wow, she really was being forward with her feelings. This time, I gave her a genuine smile. "I love you too." I knew how much that meant to her._

_She beamed, then drove off with a wave. I walked over to Beck's front door. I knew he hated using the bathroom in the RV, so I figured he'd be in the main house. I rang the doorbell._

_The door opened, only to reveal Mrs Oliver. I smiled at her. She smiled back. She was one of the few Oliver family members I got along with, besides Beck of course. His dad, on the other hand, well, that was another story. _

"_Hi Jade."_

"_Hey, Mrs. Oliver. Is Beck ready yet?"_

"_No, I'm afraid not. You know how he is with his hair," she said, smiling at me knowingly. I chuckled. I should've known to arrive 10 minutes later than Beck told me to. If there was one thing Beck loved as much as he loved me, it was his hair. I'd never met a boy that spent so long getting it perfect._

"_Oh, I know," I said, smiling. "It's weird knowing a boy that spends longer in the bathroom than I do."_

_She laughed, then shouted up the stairs. "Beck, honey! Jade's at the door!_

_His voice was muffled. "OK, I'll be down in a sec!" I smiled. If I was honest, I loved how he spent so long looking perfect. I wouldn't care if he came down the stairs with bed hair and in sweats. He's perfect to me either way. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud. Mrs. West smiled at me. "That dress is absolutely beautiful, Jade." I looked down at the dress I'd decided to wear in honour of the date. It was a deep purple and strapless. It had little ruffles at the bottom. It wasn't the kind of dress I usually went for, but I thought Beck would love it._

"_Thank you," I said, smiling at Mrs. West. "I just hope Beck likes it."_

"_Oh, I know he will," she said, smiling knowingly. At that point, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We both looked up. Beck was walking down the stairs. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and his black leather jacket. His hair was perfectly tousled, as always. He looked amazing. How did I get so damn lucky? Shut up, Jade. Stop being a sap._

"_Wow." Beck was staring straight at me. I blushed. God, the things this boy did to me. He walked over to me and took my hands. "You look beautiful, as always." I buried my head in his neck, and inhaled his scent. "Thank you," I whispered._

_I heard sniffling. We both looked up. Beck's mom was crying._

"_I'm sorry guys. It's just, you two are perfect for each other! It makes me so happy to see that Beckett has found the girl of his dreams!"_

"_Mom.." Beck blushed slightly. I laughed under my breath. He looked adorable when he blushed. He heard me laughing and smiled down at me. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Look at me, embarrassing myself! You kids run along and have a good time." Mrs Oliver smiled at us._

"_See you later mom." Beck and I waved at his mom then we walked out the door._

_A/N: Well that's the first chapter of my first FanFic! Hope you enjoyed it! Just a quick point I want to make: I have a few ideas for what the incident is going to be, but I haven't really decided yet. If you have an idea that you think I should use for the incident please feel free to tell me! I'll appreciate all ideas :)_

_Please review! And feel free to give constructive criticism!_

_Maz_

_-x-_


	2. Chapter 2: The Incident Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Okay, firstly I'd just like to say a huge thank you to _'madeitphresh' _who reviewed my first chapter! It means a lot to know that there are people reading. Please review, even if it's just one word, it means the world. I'd love knowing what you guys think of my writing, and ways you think I could improve._

_Anyway, on with the story! It's a long chapter _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious._

_The Incident (Part 2)_

_Beck's POV_

"_Are you excited?" I asked, grabbing a hold of Jade's hand and leading her out to the car._

"_No." she replied, but I could see a hint of a smile on her lips. I chuckled and opened the car door for her. She glanced up at me, smiled, and whispered a 'thank you' before getting into the car. I walked around quickly and got into the driver's side._

"_So, we're going to the beach, right?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Which one?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out," I said, with a smile._

"_Beeeck!" she whined, "you know I hate surprises."_

"_I also know you better than anyone, apart from Cat," I said, taking her hand and rubbing the back of it soothingly, "and I know you're going to love this surprise." Jade smiled, keeping a hold of my hand and relaxing in her seat._

"_I'd better."_

_Jade's POV_

_We'd been driving for about 15 minutes now. We had a few different beaches near our homes, but I still had no idea which one he'd be taking me to. I looked outside the window and saw that it had gotten a bit darker since we'd left home. _

"_Beck?"_

"_Yes babe?"_

"_It's getting kind of dark."_

"_I know. It's perfect."_

"_Perfect? I won't be able to see what I'm eating." _

_Beck chuckled lightly. "I thought you loved the dark."_

"_I do."_

"_Then what's the problem?" he said, smiling over at me. I thought about that for a moment. He was right, I did love the dark. Almost as much as I loved coffee. Plus, it would be nice being able to listen to the crashing of the waves without stupid surfers getting in the way. I doubt there would be anyone at the beach around this time. Beck looked over at me, and laughed._

"_What are you laughing at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_You. You look so cute when you're thinking," he said, smiling at me. _

"_Shut up." I said looking at my lap, blushing furiously. He laughed again._

"_We're here, babe."_

_I looked up. Of course. I should've known he'd bring me here. _

"_Mother's Beach." I whispered. It was beautiful. I'd been her with Cat the first time Beck and I had met. Cat had dropped her ice cream and started crying. We didn't have enough money to buy her another one. That was when I'd looked up and realised Beck had noticed everything that was going on. He walked over and offered to buy her a new one. She'd smiled at Beck, asked for his name and then said OK. That was when I'd stepped in._

_-x-_

"_Go away." I said._

"_Nah, I think I'm good here." He said, smiling at me. I stood there in shock as I watched Beck and Cat walk towards the ice cream stand. No one ever stood up to me. I was surprised, but at the same time, I felt kind of happy. I'd had enough of all the boys that ran away when they saw me coming, the boys that started crying when I so much as looked at them. This one was a keeper. I ran to catch up. He turned around and smiled at me._

"_So, you decided to join us after all."_

"_I couldn't let Cat go off with a stranger. We don't know you."_

"_Not yet you don't." he said, winking at me. I blushed lightly. _

_He chuckled. "Here, I'll buy you an ice cream too."_

"_I don't like ice cream." I said, staring at him. His eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Umm.. okay. How about a burger?" he said, looking right at me. I looked around. I couldn't see a burger stand anywhere. I looked back at him._

"_There aren't any burger stands here."_

"_I know. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." he said, smiling at me. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. "See you, Cat."_

"_Bye Beck!" Cat said, giggling as he walked away. Cat turned and looked at me, her eyes sparkling. "I'm so happy for you Jadey!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I replied with a smirk, ignoring the use of my childhood nickname. "Nothing's going to happen. He has no way of contacting me, and he doesn't know where I live." Cat suddenly looked down at her ice cream and started licking it quickly. I stared at her, wondering about her sudden change in body language, until it all clicked._

"_Cat," I said, through gritted teeth, "please tell me you didn't just give him my number!" Cat looked up at me._

"_I didn't."_

_Okay, now I was confused. "What? Then how is he supposed to-"_

"_-I mean, I didn't JUST give him your number. I gave him your address as well." she said, smiling at me again. _

_I had no clue what to say. I stood there, trying to absorb all this information. This guy we'd just met, supposedly called Beck, was taking me out tomorrow night. On a date._

"_CAT!" I said, glaring at her half-heartedly. If I was honest, I wasn't too upset about what she'd done. Beck seemed like an okay guy. It was about time I'd met one._

"_What?" she said, looking up at me with a huge smile on her face. She started giggling. I couldn't help but smile. "Jadey, trust me. One day you're going to be thanking me for this." I shook my head, and let Cat pull me towards her car. If I was going on a date tomorrow, we had to decide what I was going to wear. And it could take a while. I smiled at Cat, and hugged her from the side._

"_Thanks Cat." I whispered._

"_That's okay Jadey." She said with a smile on her face, hugging me back. I couldn't believe this, but I was excited for my date with Beck tomorrow night. Things seemed to be going right for a change._

_-x-_

_I was woken up from my trip down memory lane when I felt Beck kiss my shoulder lightly. "Stay here," he whispered. "I'll be right back." He got out of the car, holding some kind of large box, and ran down the beach. I watched him until he was out of sight. With that flashback, I really started to realise just how far Beck and I had come. Sure we'd had our fair share of arguments, but we always resolved them together. That's just who we were. I sighed happily, thinking about how lucky I was to have found my perfect guy. I jumped when my car door opened. Beck took my hand and led me out of the car. Then he took something out of his pocket._

"_Beck?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's that in your hand?"_

_He smiled nervously, and then looked me in the eye. "A blindfold." _

"_Beck, I hate blindfolds."_

"_I know babe, but please, just this once? I promise I won't let you fall." he said, moving closer to me and taking my hands in his. I sighed. He always does this. Starts talking romantically in the hope that it'll get me to bend to his will. I'm ashamed to say it worked. _

_I sighed dramatically. "Fine, just this once." He grinned and then put the blindfold around my eyes. Then he tied it up at the back gently. When he was done, I felt him kiss my forehead._

"_Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"_

"_Ugh, I don't know Beck! I can't see, remember?" I said exasperatedly. I heard him chuckle, then he took my hands and lead us to our destination. I could hear the waves in the background, and thankfully, I couldn't hear any human noise. It was perfect. _

"_Babe?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_We've been walking for about 5 minutes. Are we almost there?"_

_He laughed lightly. "Actually, we're here." He came behind me and took the blindfold off. I gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. There was a comfy looking picnic rug, and a picnic basket to the side. But that wasn't what made me gasp. What made me gasp was seeing what looked to be an assortment of my favourite foods. There were Chicken Caesar sandwiches, egg salad sandwiches and BLT's. There was coffee. And, to top it all off, there was what looked to be a triple layer chocolate gateau, my absolute favourite. I was stunned. I couldn't believe Beck had remembered all of this. He saw my expression, and smiled, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_So, you like it?"_

"_Beck! I love it." He kissed my temple and led me over to the picnic. I could now see that there were little candles dotted all around the rug, filling the area with the scent of jasmine. It was wonderful. I sat down, and Beck sat opposite me. I took his hand._

"_Beck, I- I don't know what to say."_

_He grinned. "I told you you'd like the surprise."_

_I crawled over, until my face was inches away from his. "Because you know me better than anyone." I whispered. He moved closer and kissed me gently. He pulled away, smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, smiled and then moved back a little._

"_So, what do you want first?" he said, smiling at me._

"_uh.. I think I'll just have some coffee for now." I said smiling back. He looked a bit nervous, and I didn't want him to feel nervous. I wanted him to feel comfortable, so we could enjoy our time together. "Two sugars."_

"_I know what to do." He started pouring my coffee, with shaky hands, into my favourite mug from his RV. It warmed my heart knowing he cared this much. I looked up with wide eyes when I heard a scream. Looking closely I realised he'd spilt some of the coffee onto his trousers by accident. Specifically, his… um… area._

"_Beck? Are you okay?"_

_A/N: Ugh, I'm annoyed about the crappy ending. But I hope you enjoyed the rest of it anyway Please review!_

_Maz_

_-x-_


	3. Chapter 3: The Incident Part 3

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been really busy with school work! But finally, the next chapters up! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews, someone said Jade was bit OOC? I agree, but I just felt I'd make her that way, because it would be more suited to my story. But trust me, I LOVE the real Jade. Oh, and make sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom, it's important!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Unfortunately._

* * *

_The look on Jade's face was exactly what I'd hoped for. Her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back. I'd wanted everything to be perfect, and now it was. I just hope I didn't mess anything up. Jade was beauty in its true form, inside and out. I'd tried many times to tell her how beautiful she was, but she'd just glared at me until I shut up. It wasn't just her appearance, what with her raven coloured hair, her eyes beautiful pools of blue, and her lips like rosebuds. It was the beauty inside her as well, the beauty that not everyone got to see. Her patience, her kindness, her sense of humour. She was incredible, and I still didn't know why she'd chosen me. I knew I'd never be half the person she was. That was why tonight had to be perfect. I could risk losing her. She was my everything._

"_So, what do you want first?" I said, smiling at her._

"_uh.. I think I'll just have some coffee for now." she said, smiling back. _

_Her smile. It lit up her whole face, showed her for what she truly was. Gorgeous. And it warmed my heart to know she was all mine._

"_Two sugars."_

"_I know what to do." I started pouring her coffee. It had to be perfect. Everything tonight had to be perfect. My hands started shaking, I couldn't control my nerves. I glanced up at Jade. Big mistake. The next thing I knew, there was a searing pain._

"_AHHHHH!" _

"_Beck? Are you okay?"_

_I looked down at my trousers. There was a stain where I'd spilt the coffee, but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was the pain I was feeling, um… down there. I'd never felt this kind of pain. No matter how long I waited, it didn't die down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up._

"_Beck?" Jade whispered, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'll be fine," I said, with a grimace. "Go ahead, start eating."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? I can't eat, not while you're in pain," she said, still looking at me with worry. "I think you should go and get checked out."_

"_Jade, I don't need to get checked out, really."_

"_Yes, you do. And I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_I sighed. I knew Jade would keep on arguing until she got her way. I started to stand up, and then fell back down again. The pain was too much to bear._

"_Here, I'll help you." With Jade's support I hobbled over to the car, and sat in the passenger's seat. Jade went back to the beach and collected all our stuff. Then we were off to the hospital._

_We sat in silence for a while. Then I looked over at Jade. I took her hand and stroked the back gently._

"_I'm sorry, baby."_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_I ruined our night."_

_We reached a traffic light. Jade turned and looked at me with a half-smile on her face. "You didn't ruin our night," she said. Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "No one's ever done what you did for me before, Beck. Even if it didn't last very long, I loved every second of it, trust me."_

_I grinned at Jade. _

"_But you can wipe that grin off your face, I thought you were in pain." She said, but I could tell she was trying to hide a smile._

_Soon we reached the hospital. Jade came over to my side of the car and helped me out. Together we hobbled towards the reception. The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at us._

"_Hello, how may I help you two?"_

"_My boyfriend here has some burns. He needs to get checked right away." Jade dead-panned._

"_Okay, what's your name, dear?"_

"_Beck. Beck Oliver."_

"_Okay and where are the burns?" At that, I started blushing furiously. I could tell Jade was trying to hide a laugh. I looked up at the receptionist, who had a little smile on her face._

"_Okay, you two, go and sit down. A doctor will come and see you soon." She smiled at us and gestured to the waiting area. Jade and I made our way over and sat down. I sighed. Jade looked over at me. I looked at her. We made eye contact, and she burst out laughing._

"_It isn't funny." I muttered._

"_Of course it is! You'd be laughing as well if you weren't the victim. I mean, how's your doctor supposed to treat you?" and with that, she let out another peal of laughter. I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. Eventually she stopped laughing and sighed happily. _

"_I didn't think we'd be spending our anniversary in an emergency room."_

_I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, neither did I."_

"_Mr Oliver?" I looked up and saw a doctor, looking at Jade and I. We were the only people in the waiting room._

"_Yeah, that's me." I got up, forgetting the reason I was there, and fell back down again in pain. Jade's amused look was replaced by a look of worry._

"_I'm Dr. Roberts. What appears to be the problem?"_

"_Well, I was pouring some coffee, and then…"_

_He looked at me expectantly. "And then…?"_

"_Well," I said, starting to blush again, "it... it spilt."_

_He looked down at the stain on my trousers, and started to smile. "I see."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, judging by your inability to stand, the injury seems quite serious. Can you walk with assistance?"_

"_Yeah." He walked over to me, and helped me up. We started walking towards a hospital room, Jade in tow."_

"_Um.. Miss…"_

"_West. You can call me Jade."_

"_Okay, Jade. I think you'd better stay in the waiting room for now."_

_Jade started to glare. "And why's that?"_

"_Well, judging by the injury, it seems Mr. Oliver is going to have to.. uh.. take of certain items of clothing that may reveal more than what you should be seeing." I started to blush again. God, what is wrong with me today?_

"_It's nothing I haven't seen before."_

"_Jade!" I exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes. She looked back at me innocently._

_Dr. Roberts looked at us both in turn, then settled on Jade. "Nevertheless, you must stay here, until his injury has been treated."_

_Jade sighed dramatically. "Fine." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then walked off with Dr. Roberts._

* * *

"_Knock knock."_

_I smiled. "Come in." Jade walked in, and set on the edge of my bed. _

"_So, what seems to be the problem?"_

"_Just a few minor burns, but I'll be okay."_

"_Do you have to stay overnight?"_

"_Nope, we can go now. But Jade, there's something I need to tell you." She raised an eyebrow._

"_What?"_

_I looked down and started playing with the sheets. "Well, the doctor had to put some special ointment on my injuries to help ease the pain."_

"_And?"_

"_Well, to stop the ointment from spreading to other places, he had to put something over the injuries. Look, don't laugh, okay."_

"_I can't make any promises."_

"_Jade."_

"_Ugh, fine."_

"_Well… they bandaged me up."_

_Jade looked at me, confused, until realisation dawned on her face. I could tell she was trying to suppress a laugh. "Wait, so... they bandaged your-"_

"_Yes." There was a moment of silence._

"_Beck?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You do realise the pain you're putting me through right now telling me not to laugh."_

_I sighed. She looked at me and scooted a little closer. Then she took my hand and smiled. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For telling me. It means a lot to know that you trust me that much."_

_I smiled and kissed the top of her nose. "Of course. Oh and by the way, this is our secret."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, no one needs to know about this." I said gravely. "Seriously, if Andre found out, I'd never hear the end of it."_

_Jade smiled at me devilishly. It was adorable, but scary at the same time. "Our little secret, babe. No one needs to know."_

"_You mean that, right?"_

"_Of course. You trust me don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then what's the problem?"_

"_Guess there isn't one." I said. I looked at her and pulled her closer. "Babe?"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_I'm still sorry about ruining our date."_

"_Beck, I already told you. You've got nothing to be sorry about. In fact, this might just be the most fun I've ever had on a date."_

_I smiled at her. "Really?" I said, leaning closer._

"_Yep," she whispered. "It was perfect."_

_Perfect. Hearing that word come out of her mouth made everything seem alright. We may not have had my idea of what a perfect date should be, but that didn't mean we didn't have what was really important. Love and each other. And, to be honest, that was all we needed. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. _

"_Jade?" I said, pulling back, our foreheads touching._

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you. So much."_

_She smiled at me. "I love you too."_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and please review! Seriously, I love hearing anything you have to say, especially if it can help me improve my writing! Also, I'd appreciate it if everyone had any ideas as to how I could continue this story, because I'm kind of stuck at the moment. It would mean a lot. But anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please review if you can find the time!_

_Maz_

_-x-_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Om my goodness, it's been an unbelievable amount of time since I updated this story, and most of that reason is due to having exams exams exams! I know everyone has them, but these ones were really important, and so I had to do loads of revision, which infortuantely prevented me from updating. The fact that I left this story for so long means that I don't think I will be continuning with it. When I first started it, I was really excited about it, but because I've left it for so long, I don't feel that excitement I felt at first, so I'm sorry but this is the end of this story.

The good news, however, is that I am now on summer vacation and I'm spending time with family in Africa, which is amazing, and also gives me lots of time to write new stories, which will be coming soon (:

Keep checking for new stories! It means a lot knowing that people are actually interested in them (:

MazLikesCoffee

x


End file.
